The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
There is a case in which a position at which a sphere collides with another object is desired to be obtained. In order to obtain this position, the position at which a virtual object obtained by expanding the outer shape of the other object by the radius of the sphere intersects a line segment indicating the locus of the central point of the moving sphere is obtained and this position is output as the position of the center of the sphere in the case in which the sphere collides with the other object.